


The Blossoms of Love

by pokeshipper4life



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Adult Content, Ash and Misty, Drama, Engagement, F/M, Gen, Pokemon champion, Romance, Sequel, pokeshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeshipper4life/pseuds/pokeshipper4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been two years since Ash and Misty fell in love and started their journey together. Misty continues to be a successful Gym leader, as Ash still pursues his dream to become a Pokemon Master. Just as he is on the precipice of reaching his ultimate goal, an old face reemerges, shaking up his world. To make matters worse, Misty makes a discovery, further complicating things. Will their love be able to survive or will it pull them apart forever? Sequel to The Leaves of Change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to be posting this one at the same time as I am writing it. I had TLOC already written when I posted it on here. Thus this one is going to take a lot longer to complete as I've already started. I do have an outline for the whole story, which will consist of 30 chapters, so it'll hopefully be a bit longer than the first one. The sequel will contain more explicit adult content than the first, although it will not be the main focus, which is why I decided to still keep this rated Mature. I will give warnings before the chapters that contain adult content, however, so people can choose to skip over parts if they wish.
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this one as much, if not more, than The Leaves of Change.
> 
> \- Sarah
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.
> 
> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT MATERIAL. Read at your own risk.

Two years had passed since Ash had started training again. There had been many battles and hard-fought badges won. He had traveled months at a time to different regions. After winning four league tournaments, Ash had been invited to take on the Elite Four. This was a prestigious accomplishment in itself—only the top trainers in the world reached that status.

Ash had earned it, though. He had worked so hard over those years, often spending a lot of time away from his friends and family. He was grateful to them for all of their love and support. He could not have done it without them, especially Misty. She had been a great source of inspiration to him. He didn't want to let her down. Pokémon may have been one of the most important parts of his life, but Misty was steadily eclipsing it.

He, his family, and his closest friends had been staying at the Indigo Plateau for the past week while he was competing against the Elite Four. It had been over a year since there was a challenger, so it was exciting for the public. Each match was being held in a stadium as well as being televised. One by one, he had defeated them all. It left the Champion, Lance. Ash's match with the dragon master was to be the next day, and needless to say, he was nervous. Everything was riding on this match. If he failed, it would all be for naught.

"Ash?" a gentle voice called from the doorway, causing Ash to snap out of his thoughts.

He turned to see the red-headed beauty standing in the doorway. His girlfriend of two years gave him a look of concern before entering the room. She was wearing jeans and a tank top, covered by a sweater. He had been out with her earlier for dinner. When she had gone to call her sisters to check on the gym, he had come here.

She walked into the room, kicked off her shoes, and plopped herself down on his bed. They had been staying in separate rooms to give Ash space when he needed to prepare for his matches. Normally, she would have left him be, but her insides were gnawing at her, forcing her to check on him.

"Where's Pikachu?" Ash asked casually as he stared out of the window.

The night was still. It was early spring, the trees starting to bud, blossoms not yet bloomed. She stared at his long, angular figure, her mind wandering to the days of their youth—back when he was a boy shorter than her. As much as she hated to admit it, even to herself, Ash destroying her bike was the best thing that had ever happened to her—knowing her past self, she wouldn't have tagged along with him in the first place.

"He's sleeping in my room."

A minute smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he gazed out at the moonless night. The stars danced around, showing their delight as well. He recalled a time where they had a room like this to themselves, and Pikachu was elsewhere. He thought fondly on that night—the night that the dam broke. Their first time together was amazing, and it only got better as time moved on.

"Are you nervous about the match tomorrow?"

"Of course," he replied with a sheepish grin. "It is the biggest day of my life, after all."

"Bigger than the night I was finally yours?"

"You know that's not what I meant," Ash replied immediately. "I was talking about—"

"Your career," she said. "I know. I was teasing you. You're too sensitive, Mr. Pokémon Master."

"Well, here's hoping that that nickname is no longer ironic tomorrow," he said cheerfully as he plopped down on the bed, next to her.

She untangled the hair elastic, freeing her fiery mane. She paused when she noticed that he had been staring at her. She launched her surprise attack by crashing her lips against his. His eyes widened at her boldness, but he reciprocated. The pair of lovers kissed passionately as the night grew darker. Their lips and tongue danced a tango, constantly struggling for control. After a while, Ash pushed her back, forcing her to lie on the bed.

An animalistic growl erupted from his chest as he began to remove her sweater. He casted it aside, and as it fell in a pile with his own shirt, also discarded moments ago, he continued with snogging her. He pressed his body against hers, loving the heat of her body against his. He nipped at her bottom lip as he brought her closer to him on the bed. She ran his hands against his bare chest and moaned loudly. After not seeing him much for the past week, she needed to be close to him. She was hungry for his body to be with hers.

He broke away from her lips, moving downwards. He began to suck on the nape of her neck, eliciting more soft moans to escape her hot lips. He continued his movements, pausing to remove her shirt as well. He wasted no time to reach behind her and unhook her bra, releasing her round breasts from their bondage. She pushed herself against him more. As he continued to suck on her neck, she could feel his erection growing against her thigh.

He started to continue on to her right breast, cupping it in his hand, messaging her nipple with his thumb. She gave another moan, encouraging him to continue. As he tugged on her nipple with his thumb and index finger, he pressed his lips against the nipple of her left breast. She cried out in ecstasy as he started to suck on her tit. He stared into her eyes, loving every moment of this. It was his favorite activity, if he had to be honest. Sex with Misty was nothing but pure joy.

He paused his motions, causing her to whimper. He gave her a devilish grin before shifting down toward her lower half. He unbuttoned her jeans swiftly without saying a word. He proceeded to remove them, along with her pink lace underwear in one swift motion, revealing her gorgeous, pink womanhood. He stopped, drinking in all that was before him. She was beautiful, even more so in the darkness of the room. He would always feel like the luckiest guy in the world, having this beauty all to himself. He went to go down on her, but was stopped by a pair of delicate hands against his chest.

"Wait," Misty said, sitting back up.

She peered down at the tent in his pants, licking her lips. She wanted this—needed this. She was determined to make him feel complete bliss. She knew that this was the thing to set him free of his nerves for the match. She owed this to him. He had done so much for her—loved her in a way that no one had ever. She wanted him to know that she felt the same.

With a coy smile, she unbuttoned his pants. His heart started racing, anticipating her every move. She pulled them down, leaving in him in nothing but his boxers. She brushed her hand against his erection through the thin material, making him shutter in delight. She chuckled to herself as she started to tease him. When he started to whine, she yanked his boxers down, much like he had done to her own bottoms.

His erection stood tall and proud in front of her. She grabbed his rock hard dick in her hand, rubbing the tip gently as she watched the pleasure on his face. She wet her lips before opening them up to put it in her mouth.

"Mist…" he groaned as she started to suck on his dick, making him feel utter bliss.

Her mouth was so warm and inviting. She took as much as she could in her mouth, sucking on it hard. He yelled in pleasure as she swirled her tongue around in circles, bringing wave after wave of pleasure. She began at a slow pace, but eventually kept going faster until he couldn't take it anymore. He took hold of her hair, grabbing it, and pushed her down on it further. She understood the message and took it deep into her throat, swallowing on it. Ash pulled out, knowing that he wouldn't last long.

He began to message her breast once more with one hand as he took his member in the other. He started to rub it up and down, knowing that his release was close. He wanted desperately to finish all over her body. She began to moan loudly, sending him over the edge. Sticky and hot cum shot out of his penis, landing all over her bare breasts. He gave out a deep sigh, experiencing completely bliss.

Ash gave Misty a devilish grin before shoving her back down on the bed. He grabbed her legs in his arms and shifted her toward him. He set up camp down between her legs, admiring her soaking pussy. He smiled, knowing that he was the cause of her arousal. He took a finger and brushed it against her clit, causing her hips to buck against him. She gave a cry of pleasure, causing him to continue, increasing the speed of his movements. He rubbed her sensitive nub, her breaths getting quicker with each movement. As her pussy grew wetter, he slipped a finger in. She gave a gasp of surprise, followed by loud moaning as he added two more. She felt the incredible pleasure as he started to pump his fingers inside of her, brushing her sensitive spots.

"Don't stop," she muttered as he pulled them out.

He said nothing, continuing to bring his fingers up to his mouth. He tasted her sweet juices with a loving groan. He went back down to finish his job, this time by pressing his wet tongue against her warm folds. She screamed at the pleasure of his mouth on her womanhood, bringing her on the brink of her orgasm. She started to play with her breasts, rubbing her tits, closing her eyes in pleasure.

"Ash!" she called as the pleasure flowed through her body, causing her to shake.

Ash grinned at her when she was finished, the juices from her release on his lips. He moved up and kissed her so she could taste it as well. They started to make-out like they had done to initiate the sex. His tongue danced in her mouth as she brushed her hand against his penis again. It was growing harder by the second, signaling that he was ready for more.

Once it was fully erect again, he wasted no time. He grabbed her ankles, resting them on his shoulders. He pushed her close to him, positing his penis in front of her vagina. He pushed it inside the opening of her folds, not quite entering her. She whimpered in anticipation, and he chuckled at her impatience.

"Please…" she whined.

"Please what?" asked Ash

"Make love to me," she moaned.

He wasted no more time with his movements. He moved his pelvis forward, pushing himself deep inside her, causing her to cry out. He pulled out again slowly before reentering. He did this several times, enjoying the sensations that ran through him. He started to pick up the pace of his movements, gaining a steady rhythm. Misty's moans only encouraged him more. He yanked her body closer to him, slipping his tongue in her mouth as he kissed her, now inside her in more than one way.

"Ash!" she cried when the kiss was broken.

"God, I love you," he groaned as he thrusted into her harder, unable to contain his desire any longer.

He started to go fast, the bed squeaking in protest. He knew that he couldn't last much longer, the need for another release desperate inside of him. He tried holding off as long as he could, wanting to bring her to ecstasy as well. He lifted her legs even high, going deeper inside of her. She was too close to the edge, wanting the sweet bliss.

"Ash!" she screamed as her orgasm finally took her over, the sensations flowing through her body, leaving her with feelings of complete bliss. Her body shook as her muscles tightened around him, intensifying the warm pleasure she brought to his cock.

"Mist…" he groaned as he could no longer hold it, releasing his seed deep inside of her.

"Oh Ash," she breathed as her climax came to its completion, the second time being more intense than the first.

The young lovers collapsed together on the bed, panting heavily. The night was silent, except for the sounds of heavy breathing, which eventually quieted. Regaining some of his strength, Ash rolled off of Misty and on to his back. After another moment of reflection, he turned, lying on his side, facing her. She mirrored his movements, shifting into his direction as well.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she said back, a smile creeping on her face. "Feel better now?"

"A little bit," he admitted, letting out a sigh. "I'm still a bit anxious for tomorrow."

"Well that's understandable," she replied. "But I know that you can do it!"

"Thanks, Mist."

"Well, it's getting late," she said, moving off the bed. "I better go so you can sleep.

Ash grabbed her wrist, pulling her back onto the mattress with him. "Please stay. I sleep so much better with you around."

Wrinkles formed around her eyes. "How could I resist that face?"

He returned the grin as he hugged her close to him, taking in her sweet scent. He drew her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing her body against his. He placed a tender kiss on her cheek, the realization of how much he had missed her lately. With the love of his life safe in his arms, Ash drifted to sleep, feeling invincible, certain that at that time tomorrow, he would be the new Champion.

 


	2. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who have read this so far! I really appreciate it. I'll try to get the next chapter uploaded as soon as I can.   
> -Sarah
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

The sunlight cascaded over the tiny room as the young couple slept. Misty was the first to stir, feeling groggy. They had been up late, and it was much too early. She shifted, moving closer to Ash. He made a soft groan when she snuggled up to him. He turned as well to face her. Encasing her in his arms once more, he embraced this feeling—it was better than winning a tough match. As his lifelong dream was waning, the need to be with her grew into an insatiable hunger.

The sounds of the birds pervaded the air, making it impossible for the couple to continue in their slumber. Ash was the first to shift, releasing Misty from his grip. She made a high-pitched hum as she sat up, stretching her back. She swung her legs around, pivoting her body. Once her feet were planted on the floor, she searched for her clothes from the night before. As she pulled her shirt down over her bra, Ash got up and did the same, except his clothes were fresh—a dark green t-shirt and jeans. He pulled out his jacket and draped it over his shoulders. It was as if it were fifteen years ago, and Ash was starting out and making the biggest mistakes, like sending a worm to battle a bird.

That wouldn't happen this day. Ash knew better now. He would be the best. He had to be. There was no going back now. Misty placed her hand on his shoulder; he turned his neck and saw that she was smiling at him. He rested his hand on hers and returned the favor. God, how he loved this woman!

"You want to go get some breakfast?" she asked.

"Um, don't take this the wrong way," he began, "but I need some time to myself to prepare."

"Are you sure? I could help you out if you need me."

"I'm okay, Mist. Thanks, though," Ash said. "There is one thing that you could do for me."

"What is it?"

"Could you go and get Pikachu?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be back in like ten minutes. I need to change as well."

"Hey Mist?"

"Hmm?" She paused, her hand resting on the handle.

"Love you."

"I love you too, Ash," she replied before leaving.

Ash took a deep breath, thankful that she hadn't tried to borrow any of his clothes for fear that she would find it. He opened the top drawer of the dresser and fished around for the small box amongst his socks. He took it out, after successfully retrieving it with his hands. Popping the small black box open, he looked at inner contents. Inside the box was a white gold ring with a solitaire diamond in the center. The diamond in the custom ring was blue and cut in the shape of a teardrop, just like the Cascade Badge.

He had been holding onto this ring for quite some time. Even before they started dating, Ash knew that she was the woman that he wanted to marry. Once he had gotten enough money and won a couple of tournaments, he bought the ring. It gave him further motivation to become a Pokémon Master. He would focus on his career first before settling down at all. The sooner he became Champion, the sooner they could get married and start having kids. Ash knew that he wanted them soon. He had started to long for them. Although he was in his mid-twenties, he could not stop thinking about them. Even when he was in the middle of having sex with Misty the night before, it had entered his mind, though it was a statistical improbability. Since even before their relationship had begun, Misty was taking birth control religiously.

He thought about his own dad, a man whom he could barely remember. He had not seen his father for about twenty years. In the past, Ash had gone on his journey not solely because of his love of Pokémon. The other reason, which he could barely admit to himself, was that there was a chance of meeting his father along the way. Even as he rose up in the ranks, he was surprised that his father never emerged from the shadows. The conclusion that Ash told himself was that his father must have died sometime over the years. It was less painful to assume that than think that his father did not care about him. He would be a better father to his own kids, when he finally had them. He'd rather die than abandon them.

Time flew like a Pidgeot as he stood there thinking. Without warning, the door began to open, prompting Ash to panic. He dropped the box back in the drawer before slamming it shut. Misty appeared as the door swung to the other side of the wall. Pikachu was propped on her shoulder. He leapt off at the sight of Ash, who caught him in his arms.

"Pikapi!" The electric mouse shouted in glee.

"Hey there, buddy," Ash replied.

Misty moved over to the pair, chucking at their interaction. She wrapped her arms around the two of them. Even though they had been together so long, his cheeks became flushed at her touch. She swiftly gave him a peck his cheek before breaking away from him. Ash gazed back at her, finally able to take a long look at her appearance.

She had quickly done her hair in a fishtail braid, her long, red hair tightly bound and resting along her back. She was wearing a fancy sundress, adorned with a flower pattern. Over it, she was wearing a light pink sweater. Her shoes were coral to match. Because she rarely did, Ash noticed immediately that she was wearing make-up. She had dressed up for the event, knowing that this was important to him. Her gesture warmed him to his core.

"Good luck," she said as she moved to leave.

"I don't need it," he replied.

"Yeah, I know. You have the skills," she said.

"No, I meant I have you."

She made no reply, too moved by his words to speak. Aware that he needed to prepare, Misty walked out of the room, hoping that the next time they were together, they would be celebrating rather than Misty having to console him. He was so close to achieving his dreams that she knew that he would give it his all. Her worry was that he would get too cocky, like he had been in the past.

She went down the stairs in haste, knowing that she was running late as well. The others would be at the diner, she was certain. They had made plans to have breakfast together. Misty had been hoping that Ash would have joined them, but his response did not faze her. He had been a bit distant all week, removing himself from most distractions. The night that they had had together had been the most she had seen him all week. How they spent their time together last night was perfect. A wide smile spread across Misty's face thinking about it.

She trotted through the village, the sun rising in the sky. It was mid-morning at the point, and Ash's match was set to begin at one. She and a few of his friends from Kanto were going to meet before the match to watch it together. Before that, however, she was going to eat brunch with his mom and Brock.

The air was cool, fresh with petrichor. There were fresh puddles on the ground. Misty's feet were getting wet as she continued to rush down the road. She stopped to catch her breath only when she had reached the restaurant. The building stood tall in front of her, in an almost intimidating manner. Everything about the day seemed daunting, as if she and Ash were on top of this great precipice. She took a deep breath, shaking the feeling that something important was about to happen, and walked inside.

The place was teeming with activity, causing Misty to wish that she had gotten there sooner. It would have been better with fewer people around, rather than trying to yell over the din. She sighed, knowing that there was no use of wishing about what could have been. She would have to take her situation as is. She walked past the front into the main dining area, peering around for them. After scanning for a couple of minutes, she heard a voice shout, "Oh there she is! Hey, Misty!"

She turned her head slightly to see Brock waving his arms at her from the corner of the dining room. He and Delia were sitting at a small table, away from the rest of the crowd. She headed over to them, weaving her way through the occupied chairs and tables. When she managed to reach them, there was a smirk upon Brock's face.

As she sat down, he commented, "So what took you so long? Did you spend the night with your lover boy?"

"Huh?" Misty's face was starting to turn pink at the mention of it. How did he know?

"I'll take that as a yes."

She scowled, kicking him from under the table. He groaned at the pain. Even though she had been in a happy relationship with Ash, she still had a little bit of her fiery demeanor. Brock gave her a hurt expression and rubbed his throbbing shin. He expected a little sympathy, but she was not in the mood to give him any.

"Not in front of his mother," she muttered angrily under her breath.

"Sorry," Brock grumbled. "It's not like I'm getting any these days."

"Doesn't mean you have to pry into my life about that."

It was true though. Brock had been dating Millie, a girl whom he met while they were in the Orange Islands, for over a year before they broke up. It was right before he started his residency as a Pokemon doctor that it happened. Brock claimed that it was mutual, but Misty had her suspicions that it was more Millie's wish to part ways rather than Brock's. She suspected that she might have thought that dating a doctor going into residency would be too hard. Brock was a bit dejected after it had happened, but the further in his residency he got, the more he became his old self. Their waitress came by to take their orders, and he promptly asked for a date. This resulted in a second kick in the shin from Misty.

He had only been there for a couple of days, as he couldn't afford to take too many days off. Normally it would have been difficult for him to come at all, but fortunately, the Joy in Celadon City understood enough to let him come for the final match. Brock had wasted no time trying to pick up all the ladies, sometimes using the line that he was a doctor. Misty had spent much of her time pulling him away from the rest of them. It was disturbing for a man who had just passed the age of thirty to be acting this way.

"You know," Delia said, almost in passing, as she turned away from the window to look at Misty. "It's not like I don't have an idea of what goes on between you two. You forget that I had to have sex in order to produce that man that you love so much."

"W-what?" Misty stammered, stunned that her boyfriend's mother would be so brazen.

"Why do you find that so shocking, dear?" She asked before adding some sugar to her tea. "You're not children anymore, as much as I wish I could have my little boy back. Why would I talk to you like one?"

"I guess that's true…"

"Of course, I do wish that you two would settle down soon. I'm not getting any younger," Delia said wistfully, causing Misty to stiffen in alarm.

They hadn't really talked about their relationship moving forward. He had been too busy training over the two years that they were together to seriously discuss where they were headed. It wasn't as if she had been in any rush after all. It had taken that long for them to even become an item. In her heart, she knew that she wanted to marry him. She was twenty-five and should have been considering it at this point in her life. Even Daisy, who had been in a relationship for a shorter period of time than Misty, had gotten married a couple months ago. Thankfully, her eldest sister elected to not have a Maid of Honor, sharing the responsibilities among all of her bridesmaids. Misty suspected that it was due to the fact that she didn't want to choose among her sisters, fearful of hurting one of their feelings. Misty didn't know if she could have handled being the Maid of Honor at another Daisy wedding. The Oak-Sketchit one had been enough trouble.

Delia's comment brought her back to nearly two years ago, on a gorgeous spring day. She remembered the picnic with the three of them and their Pokemon. She recalled the battle between Ash and Brock while she was egg-sitting. It was the comment Ash had made after the match was finished and the men returned to join her. The suggestion that he would ask her to marry him if he were to become a Pokemon master was at the forefront of her mind. Had he been serious about that? At the time, Misty thought that he was joking in an attempt to fluster or annoy her. Yet now, she was unsure. Would this match really end in a proposal? What if he lost?

She perseverated on this for the next hour, only speaking when responding to her companions. Part of her wanted to ask Delia if she knew anything, but she refrained. Somehow, she had a feeling that she wouldn't know to begin with. Ash had a habit of keeping stuff to himself. It was likely that no one knew if he was up to something, save for Pikachu, whom Misty had difficulty understanding. It was no use of worrying about it until after the match, but she couldn't help but let it take over her mind.

Her heart was all in flutters by the time they were leaving the restaurant. Delia paid, despite the protests of the other two. Misty felt weird having her maybe-future-mother-in-law pay for her meal. She had a thing for taking care of herself. The three of them fought through the crowd and exited the establishment without too much difficulty. There was another hour to go before the match, but they decided to head toward the stadium anyway. Misty's nerves were on fire at that point. She had a nagging feeling that today would change everything.


	3. Championship Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.

Misty stared out in the distance, scanning the crowd for familiar faces. Spectators were already filing into the stadium. Judging by the volume of people, it was sure to be packed. It was getting late. Brock kept checking his watch. She had been beginning to seriously worry when she finally saw them. The water Pokémon trainer waved her hands frantically in the air.

Daisy Sketchit was the first to notice her, pointing them out to the others in the group. The fought the crowd to join with Misty, Brock, and Delia. Ash had quite the entourage come to support him in his final match. As well as his best friend, girlfriend, and mother, he had six others to cheer him on. There was the Oak clan of course. Professor Oak had been here with Gary to watch his previous match as well. They were now joined by Daisy and Tracey. Rounding out the new comers were May and Drew, taking a break from the new contest scene in Kalos. May wasted no time giving Misty a huge embrace.

"Guess what!" She exclaimed, unable to contain her exuberance. "Drew and I got married!"

"You what?" Misty's voice had jumped two octaves, leading her response to end in a squeak.

"Oh, congratulations," Delia said to the couple.

"When did this happen?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, how come we're only learning about this now?" Misty demanded.

"I'm sorry, Misty," May said. "But we didn't even know we were going to do it until we did it."

"Yeah," Drew said. "We just decided to elope. It was spur of the moment. Our parents weren't even there."

"How did they feel about that?" Delia asked, concerned.

"Well, they weren't thrilled that we didn't include them," May said, "but they're happy for us."

"It's getting late," Professor Oak interjected. "We better yet inside and get to our seats."

He was right. Although they had reserved seats, Misty knew that Ash wouldn't be right if he didn't see them before the match. She didn't want to miss a single second of it. She checked the time. They only had fifteen minutes before the match started. The group hastily made their way inside the stadium doors. Misty flashed her VIP pass, allowing them all into the restricted area. The group dashed off to find their seats.

It didn't take them long to settle down in the front row behind the challenger's side in the stadium. Ash would be out any minute. Misty settled in between Delia and Brock, fraught with anticipation. Daisy turned to Misty, wide excitement in her face and asked, "So, when are you and Ash getting hitched then, Misty?"

Misty choked on her water. She coughed violently, reminded of how much her lungs liked the taste of air. Everyone was staring at her. She blushed crimson, aware of the dozens of eyes on her.

"I–I don't know," she said. "We've never—I mean—he's never asked me."

"Do you think he will soon?"

Misty loathed all of Daisy's inquiring. "I have no idea what goes on in that head of his. Can we just enjoy and watch the match?"

Daisy opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the announcer.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the most anticipated championship match that we have had in many years. Today we are going to witness the greatest match to date. Introducing, four-time conference champion and challenger, Ash Ketchum."_

Hearing his cue, Ash took a deep breath, trying to qualm his nerves, before stepping out into the stadium. The crowd cheered at the sight of him. Misty's heart missed a beat when she first glimpsed at him. This was actually happening—he was one match away from being a Pokémon Master. Ash turned and saw her. Today was the day. All of his dreams were going to come true. He could feel it. The nerves that were there dissipated at once. She waved sheepishly at him, which he returned with a warm smile before stepping into the challenger's box.

_"Now presenting the dragon master, Champion Lance."_

Lance walked into the stadium, to thunderous cheers. He had been champion for over a decade and the people loved him. Ash was determined to get them to love him as well. He would be the new champion. He could feel it in his bones.

Lance strolled into the champion's box, looking confident. Wordlessly, he tossed his cape off nonchalantly. Ash clenched his fists, the anxiety struggling to enter his body once more.

" _Both trainers will compete with six Pokémon each. The challenger will be able to switch Pokémon at any time. This is sure to be a battle of epic proportions."_

"You ready, Ash?" Lance called from across the arena. Ash nodded, swallowing. Pikachu hopped down from his shoulder as he braced himself for what was to come.

" _Let the battle begin!"_

"Pokeball, go!" shouted Lance as he tossed out the red and white ball into the arena. It popped open with a flash of light. A long angular figure emerged with its blue body. The horn on top of its head gleamed in the high sun. Ash was anticipating Lance using one of his favorite Pokémon. He looked down at Pikachu, and the electric mouse ran out in an instant. They had a great understanding, after all.

" _Looks like the first battle is going to be Dragonair versus Pikachu! I wonder how Ash plans on battling this dragon Pokémon."_

"Pikachu?" May said, her voice fluctuating upward. "What's he doing? Dragon Pokémon are resistant to electric attacks."

"Ash knows what he's doing," Brock said. "He wanted to use Pikachu in some way during this battle. Using him against a dragon that's not fully evolved would probably be the best bet."

"I sure hope you're right," May responded.

"Ash'll be all right," Misty said. He just had to be.

"Dragonair, Twister!" Lance called to his Pokémon.

Dragonair started whipping its tail in a circular motion as a cyclone began to form. The wind was beginning to pick up by Ash. He knew he had to act quickly. Dragonair flung its tail forward, sending the twister in Pikachu's direction.

"Pikachu, use your Agility!"

Pikachu sprinted at top speed, just managing to escape the attack in time. Ash put his arms up to brace himself from the wind. The attack went past him, sending a violent gust. Ash put his arms up to protect his face, while trying to watch the match. Pikachu was continuously dodging Dragonair's tail, but it looked as though he was on the ropes.

"Dragonair, use Dragon Tail!"

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

Pikachu managed to get his attack out first, throwing his opponent off balance. The dragon's attack missed, sending a cloud of dust through the arena. This was Ash's shot to incapacitate Dragonair. He had to take it.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu's cheeks sparked, sending a shockwave at Dragonair. It gave a yelp in pain as the Pokémon's body lit up with electricity. Pikachu landed back on the ground of the arena. Dragonair stayed there, seeming to be immobilized, sparks still flaring out from its body.

" _It seems like Dragonair has become paralyzed. This could only work in the challenger's advantage."_

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!"

Pikachu jumped up in the direction of Dragonair, his tail beginning to glow white. Pikachu flipped through the air before striking Dragonair square in the head, right above the horn. The dragon swaggered and slammed into the ground as Pikachu landed on its feet. Dragonair remained unmoving.

"Dragonair is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner," the official announced.

" _Looks like the challenger is starting off strong, already taking out the Champion's first Pokémon,"_ the announcer said over the roar of the crowd. _"What Pokémon will the Champion send out next?"_

Lance called back Dragonair. With a ray of red light, it went back into its pokeball. Ash decided he would do the same.

"Let's go, Altaria," Lance said as he tossed an ultraball out into the center of the arena. It popped open, and the fluffy bird Pokémon emerged.

"Come back, Pikachu."

"Pika," the mouse responded as he ran back to his trainer. Ash had taken another pokeball in his hand, ready to go. He tossed it as soon as Pikachu reached the challenger's box. The pokeball opened to reveal a tiny turtle Pokémon.

" _It seems that the challenger has decided to switch Pokémon, so now his Squirtle will battle Lance's Altaria."_

"Squirtle?" Drew said, much like May had before. "What's he doing?"

"I think for this battle, Ash wanted to have Pokémon he had a stronger connection to," Brock said. "Sure he has his Pokémon with a type advantage, but for the Championship match, he was feeling a bit sentimental."

"Well that's all and well," Drew said. "But let's hope that doesn't cost him the match."

"Altaria, Sky Attack!"

"Squirtle, use Hydro Pump!"

Squirtle withdrew into its shell as Altaria began to glow. The water Pokémon began to spin as the water streamed out of the holes of its shell. Altaria managed to avoid the attack completely, soaring up into the sky. It hovered in the air before flying down again, turning into a nosedive.

"Squirtle, Withdraw!"

Squirtle withdrew into its shell into its shell seconds before Altaria hit with its attack. The hit sent Squirtle through the air. Squirtle landed halfway down the arena. It popped out of its shell, ready to go.

"Altaria, Dragon Claw!"

"Withdraw again, Squirtle!" Ash shouted. He hated having to be defensive, but he needed to buy Squirtle some time while he thought of a strategy. There were still habits that he hadn't been able to shake. Winging his battles was one of them.

Squirtle hid in its shell once more as Altaria's claws glowed blue. It started thrashing as Squirtle huddled in its shell. After several blows, Ash knew that it wouldn't be able to take much more of this.

"Squirtle, try to break away!"

Upon hearing this, Squirtle started to shake in its shell. It tipped its shell on its side and let out a stream of water to roll away. It broke free from Altaria's attack, tumbling away with the bird tailing close behind.

" _Ash has done some quick thinking to get Squirtle away from the brutal assault of Altaria."_

"Altaria, Moonblast!"

"Quick Squirtle, use your Surf attack!"

Squirtle let out a rush of water, creating a tidal wave. Altaria's attack crashed into Squirtle, knocking it off its feet. It flew back, almost to the edge of the arena, not far from Ash. After what seemed to be an eternity to Ash, Squirtle struggled to stand, an arm still firmly placed on the ground.

"Squirtle, hang on!"

Squirtle began to glow white, as it remained rooted on that spot. Then, its body began to change in shape and size. Ash stared at one of his oldest Pokémon in awe.

"Misty, is it—"

"It's evolving," she answered back.

Where Squirtle had been standing, a Wartortle took its place once the light had dissipated. Ash was filled with excitement. It had become a whole new match.

" _It seems that the challenger's Pokémon has evolved in the middle of battle. This could do much to change the course of action of the match."_

"Wartortle, Ice Beam," Ash commanded, his newfound confidence shining through.

Wartortle opened its mouth and let out a strong beam. It hit Altaria square in the chest. Ice formed around its torso and wings, incapacitating it. It slammed to the ground, unable to move. It cried in pain for its head remained unfrozen.

" _Ash's Wartortle had left the Champion's Altaria almost completely frozen. What will Lance do next?"_

"Altaria, Perish Song!"

Altaria open up its mouth and began to sing. The song was incredibly bad, but also kind of melodic at the same time. Ash covered his ears, for the musical din bothered them immensely. Wartortle covered its ears as well, but it was of no use. The song was sung. After some time, both Pokémon would faint, through some kind of magic or whatever. Ash knew that he had to end this battle briskly.

"Wartortle, Skull Bash!"

Wartortle lowered its head as Altaria sat, unmoving. It began running toward it, head close to the ground. Wartortle collided with Altaria, shattering some of the ice, causing snow to begin to drift in the middle of the battlefield. When the sparkling dust had disappeared, Wartortle remained standing, while Altaria lay on the ground, immobile.

"Altaria is unable to battle. Wartortle is the winner."

Two down, four to go. Ash had been dreaming of this moment for years, and now he was one step closer. He called back Wartortle, aware that the Perish Song was still in play until he recalled his own Pokémon. Lance called back Altaria and tossed his next pokeball.

"Looks like Ash is really coming into his own," Gary said, though it pained him to admit it.

"Makes you want to get back into the game, doesn't it?" Daisy teased.

"Not really," he replied. "Daisy, you know that part of my life is well behind me. Research is much more fulfilling."

"This is my life," she sighed. "Surrounded by researchers."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Tracey commented with feign hurt in his voice.

"No, it's not, hun. I just wish there was a little more excitement at times."

"Excitement is not all what it's cracked up to be," Misty said. "At least you didn't have to go diving in the ocean to rescue Tracey."

"Well," Tracey said. "He's _your_ burden."

She made no reply, turning her attention back to the match. It was true. He was her burden. She hoped that she would not have to carry that burden again after a heart-breaking loss.

Ash was in the thick of another battle. His Glalie was going head-to-head with Lance's Haxorus. Although Glalie had the type advantage, Haxorus was surely putting up a tough fight.

"Haxorus, Dragon Claw!"

"Glalie, counter with Ice Fang!"

The two collided in the air. Haxorus hit with its glowing claws. Glalie managed to chomp on its side with its ice fangs. The two Pokémon were knocked back by the other's blow. Glalie was shaken but not out. It was ready for more.

"Haxorus, Focus Blast!"

"Glalie, Hyper Beam!"

Beams of great magnitude shot from both directions. They collided in the center of the arena, creating a mass explosion. The ground began to shake as a giant dust cloud formed and encased everything in a blanket of smoke. The sting that it caused for his eyes made him quickly close them. He yanked the collar of his shirt above his mouth and nose so he could breathe.

When the smoke had subsided and the field could be clearly seen, Ash learned what became of the Pokémon. Haxorus and Glalie were slumped over on the ground, knocked out on the blast.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle. Trainers send out your next Pokémon."

" _Oh in a stunning turn of events, both Pokémon were taken out by their own attacks. The match is still in Ash's favor, having five Pokémon left versus Lance's three, but this battle isn't over yet, folks!"_

"Aerodactyl, go!" Lance shouted, tossing out the pokeball.

"Come on, Wartortle!"

" _Looks like the challenger sent out Wartortle again. Was that long enough of a rest or will it be made into turtle soup after its battle with Altaria?"_

Lance didn't look worried by the return of Wartortle in the slightest. "Aerodactyl, Sandstorm!"

Aerodactyl began to flap its wings as the dust kicked up around it. Ash once again had to block his eyes from the sand that starting to fly around the arena, making it hard for him to see the action. He couldn't even see his own Pokémon. This was not good.

"Wartortle, Hydro Pump!"

Wartortle sprang into action, spinning around inside its shell as it spurted out heavy streams of water. Aerodactyl flew above the clouds of sand to avoid the attack. Wartortle's attack continued to miss as the fossil Pokémon remained out of Wartortle's vision. The elements were almost too much for Ash, putting him at a great disadvantage. In that moment, he had wished he had spent more time training in the desert.

"Aerodactyl, Dragon Claw!"

"Wartortle, Withdraw!"

Wartortle withdrew into its shell. It was still hard for Ash to see his Pokémon, which made it more difficult to support it. He could make out the faint shape of Wartortle's shell and that of the prehistoric Pokémon. The attack knocked Wartortle back, but it didn't look defeated, yet.

"Aerodactyl, Thunder Fang!"

"Wartortle, watch out!" cried Ash, certain that the attack would be too much for his water Pokémon.

"Oh no," Misty gasped as well. As a water gym leader, she knew too well how damaging electric attacks were to pure water types.

Unfortunately for Wartortle, it was too late. Before it could avoid the attack, Aerodactyl managed to sink its fangs into the side of its shell, sending a powerful shockwave throughout Wartortle's body.

"Wartortle no!"

Wartortle lay motionless on the ground. Even though the sand flying through the air, he knew that it wasn't getting up.

"Wartortle is unable to battle. The victory goes to Aerodactyl."

"Wartortle return," Ash commanded as he called back his Pokémon. He calculated his next move carefully, taking the current playing field into consideration. There was one option with his current Pokémon.

"Charizard, I choose you!" he shouted, tossing out the pokeball.

Charizard popped out, soaring up in the air, above the clouds of dust in the arena. With the sandstorm below, Ash was sure that this match up would turn out to be a sky battle. He was certain that Charizard would have a bit of an edge here.

" _Looks like Ash has chosen his Charizard to replace Wartortle. I have a feeling that this battle is going to happen above our heads. I hope you brought your binoculars, folks!"_

"Well, this is a familiar sight," commented Brock.

"At least this time Ash is being held captive by Aerodactyl," replied Misty.

"Do you think that's why Ash sent him out?"

"Must be."

Misty watched the battle, nostalgia tugging on her heartstrings. It seemed like a lifetime ago when the three of them had stumbled onto that fossil dig. They were just kids then. Ash hadn't even completed in one Pokémon League conference yet. Gary was still Ash's rival and a complete ass to boot. Who knew that a ten-year-old could be so horrible?

She watched as the two soared through the sky above, recalling the terror she felt when Ash was being carried away by the Aerodactyl. This time was also plagued by anxiety, but of a different sort.

Charizard had managed to get a hold of Aerodactyl around the neck. It tightened its grip as it secured the chokehold.

"Seismic Toss, Charizard," Ash commanded.

Charizard began to fly Aerodactyl in a circle as it was winding up its attack. Then it flew down into a dive bomb, holding its opponent tightly. It let go as it pulled out of the dive at the last moment, inches from the ground. Aerodactyl slammed into the dirt, but the attack wasn't enough to make it faint. It struggled to lift its body off the ground.

"Charizard, finish it off with Sky Drop."

Charizard flew up above once more, with the sandstorm beginning to subside. It took aim at its weakened target. Charizard dive-bombed once more, this time with the intention of making contact. It slammed into Aerodactyl with much intensity. Charizard bounced back to its feet, its opponent unmoving.

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle. Charizard wins."

" _Well this has turned into quite a battle, folks. Ash has taken out all but two of Lance's Pokémon. This match is still not over for we know that Lance usually saves his best for last."_

"Salamence go!" Lance called as he sent out his next Pokémon.

The next dragon came out onto the field, roaring at its opponent for intimidation. Charizard sized its opponent up, determined to not show any fear. Lance remained unfazed at the odds in Ash's favor. He fiddled with the pin on his lapel, and a ball of energy formed around Salamence as it transformed. Mega Salamence emerged, ready to take on Charizard.

"Whoa, Lance can mega-evolve his Pokémon?" May said. "Not many trainers can do that."

"Yeah, what's Ash going to do?" Drew asked.

"He'll be fine," Misty replied.

"How can you be so sure?" Drew answered.

"I just know."

Ash knew he would be fine. He had nothing to worry about, at least in this case. He tugged on the chain around his neck, lifting it out from under his shirt. He thought that this was a possibility, so he came prepared. He held the end of the pendant out in the direction of Charizard. It began to glow as his Pokémon was encased in the same ball of energy. After a long moment, Charizard emerged in its mega form, its skin black as the night, the fire seeping out of its jaws.

Ash glanced back at Misty in the stands, a small smile fighting to appear on his face. She had been the one to track down a mega stone for him. It had been a gift for their last anniversary only a couple months prior to this match. He had spent countless hours working on being able to master all of its secrets. Charizard happened to be his favorite subject.

"Ash knows mega evolution too?" Gary said, genuinely shocked.

"Yeah," Misty replied. "He's been secretly training with that key stone for a few months now. I'm the only one who knew about it. You're not mad are you?"

"Well, no not really," Gary replied. "I could have helped him, but if he doesn't want my help, then his loss."

"You know it's not like that," she replied, turning her attention back to the match, already started during their brief conversation. A glowing dragon's tail clashed with glowing dragon claws. The two sparred in the air in an elegant dance of flight. They exchanged blows to a crowd twittering with excitement.

"Salamence, Dragon Breath!"

"Charizard, counter with Heatwave!"

Salamence reared its head back before opening its mouth. Its fiery breath came out in a violet ball of fire. Charizard twirled in a rapid circle, the force sending out a molten-hot wave of sparks. Charizard's overpowered Salamence's reducing it to a softball-sized orb of flames, which didn't do much to damage the fire lizard.

"Salamence, Zen Headbutt."

Salamence's body began to glow blue. As a psychic attack, it was sure to do some damage to Charizard, Ash had concluded. Salamence started charging toward Charizard. Ash had little time to react.

"Charizard, Fly!"

Charizard soared up in the air, narrowly avoiding the attack. He was ready to dive-bomb Salamence when Lance commanded it to use Hurricane. The dragon flapped its wings at supersonic speed, the force of the wind knocking Charizard off its course, the fire dragon crashing back into the ground. He managed to rise to his feet before Lance landed his next attack.

"Salamence, Dragon Rush!"

"Charizard, Hyper Beam!"

Salamence flew full force Charizard as he opened his mouth, absorbing energy. Salamence was about a foot away, poised to attack when Charizard let out the beam of intense energy, blasting its opponent across the arena. Salamence crashed to the ground in front of Lance. It did not move a muscle after that.

"Salamence is unable to battle. Charizard wins."

" _Well, look at that, folks. Ash's Pokémon have managed to knock out all but one of Lance's Pokémon. There hasn't been a challenger to do this in quite some time, but don't think that Lance is out of this match!"_

"C'mon Ash, you can do this," Misty whispered to herself. "Only one more to go."

Lance called back Salamence. Ash contemplated giving Charizard a rest. They made eye contact, however, and Ash saw the desire to continue to the conclusion of the match in Charizard's eyes, causing him to hesitate, and eventually change his mind. With him needing to recharge from the Hyper Beam, Ash couldn't switch him out at the start of the match up with Lance's last Pokémon anyway.

"Let's go, Dragonite," Lance said, throwing his pokeball out for the final time.

Ash had anticipated as much. It wasn't a secret which Pokémon was his signature. Dragonite with Lance was like Ash with Pikachu—you couldn't have one without the other.

Charizard stood, immobilized by the Hyper Beam attack. Lance commanded Dragonite to attack with the same one that Salamence was unable to land. Dragonite moved like a jet—Ash had never seen a Pokémon so fast. Lance ordered Dragonite to attack again with Extreme Speed. Dragonite moved so quickly that it was hard to know when one attack ended and the other began.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" Ash commanded when his Pokémon had recovered from the barrage of attacks.

Charizard took a deep breath and let out a stream of flames, hitting Dragonite in the chest. It didn't do much as Dragonite managed to hit another Extreme Speed attack while Charizard was still completing his attack. However, before Dragonite could speed back away, Charizard managed to get a hold of it, knocking it off balance. He was able to hang on long enough for Ash to give the next command.

"Seismic Toss!"

Charizard flew above the arena, Dragonite caught in its grip. However, as he started to wind up for the attack, the dragon managed to slip out and zoom behind Charizard. Ash shouted to Charizard to look out, fraught with panic. Yet, it was too late. Dragonite had already reversed the tables, taking Charizard in its grip.

"Dragonite, Sky Drop," Lance commanded.

Dragonite was a fighter jet going down into a trick dive. At the last possible second, it lifted up, its body inches from the ground. It dragged Charizard across the arena before letting go, slamming Charizard in the ground. His eyes stirred; Ash watched in horror as Lance launched another attack.

"Dragonite, Aqua Tail!"

Dragonite's tail glowed aquamarine. It slammed it down onto Charizard's back. Charizard let out on final roar before closing its eyes. He did not move once more.

"Charizard is unable to battle. Dragonite is the victor!"

Ash called back Charizard, thinking of his next move. He couldn't send out Pikachu. Dragonite had too much of an advantage. He only had two options after that. He went with the one that made the most sense to him in that moment.

"Sylveon, go!"

The pokeball opened, and the fairy type emerged. Sylveon shook her pink and white head, the ribbons flapping around as a result. She was the only Eevee evolution in his arsenal; Sylveon had a bit of a special place in Ash's heart. This was all due to Misty, for she was from an egg that her Vaporeon had produced, which then hatched into his Eevee. Since he had given her Vaporeon, she wanted to return the gesture, giving him the egg she had received from the breeding center. It was Sylveon that would help Ash achieve victory.

"Dragonite, Extreme Speed!"

Dragonite rushed into the fairy Pokémon with all its might. It knocked into Sylveon, throwing it back. Sylveon skidded across the dirt. She shook her head before returning to her feet.

"Sylveon, use Attract!"

Sylveon's eyes sparkled as she began to dance around. Ash expected Dragonite to see hearts in its eyes. It was only a matter of time, and then the match would be his for sure.

"Sylveon is so cute!" May exclaimed. "Hey, Misty. Do you think Ash would let me borrow it for a contest or two?"

"Um, I don't know about that," she replied. "He's very attached to her."

"That's because you're the one who gave her to him," Daisy piped in.

"Really?" May asked.

"Yeah," Misty replied, her cheeks turning a slight twinge of pink.

"That's so romantic," May said, throwing a side-glance at Drew. "  
I wish someone would give me a Pokémon like that."

Drew chuckled and acted like he hadn't been paying attention to the conversation. They watched on as Sylveon continued her attack. Dragonite should have been infatuated by no, but nothing was happening.

Ash was confused. "This should have worked by now, unless—"

"Dragonite's a girl!" Misty exclaimed, standing up. This was bad. Being unable to use Attract effectively caused Ash to lose a huge advantage.

"Dragonite, Dragon Rage!"

Dragonite let out a massive ball of flames at Sylveon as Ash tried to think of his next move. The move struck Sylveon before he could come up with a counter move. Luckily, she endured the hit, shaking it off after, her fur a bit singed.

"Nice job, Sylveon. Now use Moonblast!"

Sylveon jumped up and let out a pink and silver ball from the ribbons on her body. It hit Dragonite, causing her to stagger. A bubble of hope formed in Ash's chest. He might have a chance against Dragonite, after all.

"Dragonite, Hyperbeam!" Lance shouted, determined to get this battle over quickly.

An orange beam started to form on top of Dragonite's horn. Thinking on his feet, Ash ordered Sylveon to use Dig. She managed to burrow underground before the attack reached her. Dragonite stood, peering around, alert, and unsure where the fairy Pokémon would pop back up.

Sylveon came up from behind Dragonite, managing to hit the dragon's tail and knocking it off balance. Startled from the sudden appearance, Dragonite countered by flapping her wings and soaring upwards.

"Dragonite, use Fly!"

Dragonite swooped down at her opponent. She crashed into Sylveon, pushing her off her feet. Damaged from the physical attack, Sylveon struggled to stand. Dragonite returned to the air.

"Dragonite, Fly again!"

"Sylveon, Swift attack!"

Sylveon shook her fur, letting out a powerful attack of lightened up stars. It hit Dragonite mid-air before she was able to dive bomb Sylveon again. The attack did not knock the dragon out of the air, however.

"Dragonite, Hurricane!"

Dragonite beat her wings like she did with Charizard before. Ash covered his face, protecting it from the dust that had kicked up. Sylveon tried to keep low to the ground, but the gust picked her up and carried her across the stadium. She slammed into the wall and fell to the ground. She did not stand.

"No!" Ash shouted.

"Sylveon is unable to battle. Dragonite is the victor!"

" _This has become an exciting match. Dragonite has knocked out two of the challenger's Pokémon. What will Ash do next?"_

Ash was hesitant to send out Pikachu. Dragonite had too much strength for him to consider it, and the conditions were not quite right. Ash knew how he could change that part. He threw out the last of his pokeballs.

"Let's go, Goodra!"

The purple dragon came out of the pokeball, raring to go. As one of the few dragon types out of his dozens of Pokémon, Goodra was one that had won him many tough matches. With it being his second-to-last Pokémon, Ash was hoping that it could secure his win.

"Goodra?" Daisy said, a slight amount of confusion plaguing her voice. "I thought that Ash released his Goodra a long time ago."

"He did," Misty said. "Ash really liked the Pokémon and missed having one around, so he went out and caught a Goomy and raised it into a Goodra all over again."

"Oh, so it's not the same one?"

"Yeah. Ash couldn't go looking for it again when he knows that it's needed back in Kalos. Once he let's a Pokémon go, he allows them to go on and be happy."

"Makes sense."

The battle continued, Dragonite using Extreme Speed once more. Ash had a feeling that Lance tended to favor this Quick Attack on steroids. He was getting frustrated at the fact that he hadn't been able to land a hit first. Even without the first-priority attack, Dragonite was so fast. It crashed into Goodra, pushing it over onto the ground. Goodra bounced back, ready to go. Ash noticed that Dragonite's breathing was started to get a little heavy.

"Goodra, Dragon Breath!"

Goodra took a sharp inhale before letting out its fiery breath. The attack flew across the stadium and hit Dragonite, her body going a bit off balance. Ash commanded for Goodra to Body Slam. Goodra flung its body at Dragonite, but the attack missed, sending it crashing into the ground. Goodra bounced back on its feet as Dragonite swiped at it, fighting back, but missed the smaller dragon, allowing it to move out of her reach.

"Dragonite, Outrage!"

There was an aura that started to glow around Dragonite. A wave of power flew out of her in an outward ring. The wave traveled across the battle arena, striking Goodra down. Ash knew that Outrage was a repeating move, powerful, and quite possible to knock out his own dragon. Thinking that he might end up being down to his final Pokémon, he knew some preparations would be in order.

"Goodra, Dragon Dance!"

Goodra began to shake around before Dragonite launched her next Outrage attack. The previously blue and sunny sky suddenly turned dark. A clap of thunder echoed throughout the stadium as the drops began to fall.

Misty and Brock pulled out their umbrellas, so used to Ash's battle tactics that the change in weather didn't even faze them. The others, however, were not that fortunate. Those of them who had hoods on their jackets and sweaters were better off than the one or two who were completely exposed.

"A little warning, next time would be nice, Misty," May moaned.

"Sorry," Misty shrugged as she shared her umbrella with Delia.

" _Well, folks. I hope that you brought some rain gear because it's about to get really wet around here."_

The next wave of the Outrage attack came for Goodra again. Ash countered with a Muddy Water attack. It managed to protect Goodra, sending the wave of water crashing into Dragonite. She was swept away, but only for a few feet, and thus her attack continued. It erupted from her body once more, this time hitting Goodra in full. The attack critically hurt the Pokémon, Goodra struggling to get up once more. Ash glanced back at Dragonite. The attack was over, but Dragonite was panting and seemed dazed.

"Goodra, try to hit it with another Dragon Breath!"

As Goodra was readying its attack, Lance commanded Dragonite to attack with Dragon Rush. Though she stared back at him confused at first, Dragonite zoomed forward, emitting a strong aura of energy. Dragonite slammed into Goodra, sending it soaring through the air. It collided with the ground. Goodra tried its best to stand, but it got halfway upright when it slumped back down. Ash's heart dropped.

"Goodra is unable to battle. Dragonite is the victor!" The official announced.

" _And just like that, both trainers are back down to their final Pokémon. Dragonite has taken out the last three of Ash's Pokémon. This battle is coming down to the wire, and it could go either way at this point."_

Ash called back Goodra, his nerves on fire. This was not how he had all things planned. The other Elite Four battles had not been this difficult for him. He was afraid of blowing it, right here in front of everyone. He was so close that he could almost taste it. His body was quivering when he felt a familiar face against his leg. He looked down at his best buddy. Pokémon and trainer locked eyes, and a wave of calm washed over the young man. He would end this like he began it.

"I guess it's all up to you, Pikachu."


	4. The End of the Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Misty observed the start of the last battle, so nervous that she had no desire to watch. However, she knew she couldn’t look away. She wanted it to be over already. Pikachu’s cheeks emitted sparks. Another bolt of lightning shot across the sky. Her one comfort was the knowledge that Pikachu would get Ash through this. He always did.

_“Here it is folks. The final battle to decide the match—Pikachu versus Dragonite. Both trainers have fought hard, and after this battle, we will find out if we have a new champion.”_

“Let’s go, Pikachu. Quick Attack!”

Pikachu sped towards Dragonite. The dragon looked at him, baffled, no doubt still confused as a result of her own attack. This side effect of Outrage could be something in Ash’s favor. Pikachu rushed to Dragonite as Ash called out his first command.

“Quick Attack!”

“Wing Attack!”

Dragonite looked back at Lance in confusion before flapping her wings. She beat them too hard and ended up hitting herself with the them. She shook her head, perhaps in an attempt to rid the confusion. Pikachu took the opening. He slammed into Dragonite’s body, throwing it off balance.

“Pikachu, Iron tail!”

Pikachu’s tail glowed white before he whipped it into Dragonite. The dragon Pokemon staggered once more. She balanced herself, the confusion disappearing from her face. Ash knew it was best to go on the defensive for now.

“Pikachu, Agility!”

Pikachu raced around the arena, speeding past Dragonite. He ran around in circles trying to confuse her once again. He sprinted back and forth, and Ash knew that all of the conditioning that he had his Pokemon do before the last league was paying off. The electric mouse had never been faster.

Unfortunately, however, Dragonite was a cunning battler. She picked up on the pattern that Pikachu was running, and used that to her advantage. She stuck her tail out when she knew he was coming. Pikachu rushed into the yellow tail. She whipped it to the side, sending Pikachu sailing through the air. He slammed against the ground, skidding across the dirt.

“Pikachu, you can do it, buddy!” Ash shouted as Pikachu sat up and shook his head.

“Dragonite, Hyper Beam!”

Dragonite’s mouth opened and a ball of orange light formed. Ash and Pikachu both looked panicked. Neither had much time to react. Once the energy was collected, she sent the attack straight at Pikachu.

“Pikachu!” Ash shouted as the attack hit, sending a cloud of white dust in the air. He couldn’t see if his Pokemon was okay.

_“This match could very well be over now, folks. Dragonite has launched its most powerful attack. It’s not likely that an opponent would come out of—wait what’s that?”_

Ash turned his attention to the sky. Above the cloud of dust was a mouse-shaped outline. Pikachu appeared, having dodge the attack. Ash felt utter bliss seeing that his Pokemon was okay and that he still had a shot at this. Pikachu landed on top of Dragonite’s head, holding on to her antennae for dear life.

_“Looks like Pikachu used its tail as a springboard, and Dragonite now has a new hat. Well we did say that this battle would be interesting.”_

Dragonite tried to shake Pikachu off, but as much as she could. She was too exhausted to get the mouse to release his grip on her. Ash knew that he had little time to finish this match once and for all as he commanded Pikachu to use a Thunder attack. Pikachu’s cheeks sparked before a massive bolt of lightning came down from the sky and enveloped the two Pokemon.

Once the attack subsided, Dragonite finally shook Pikachu off. He landed on the ground in front of Dragonite, panting, exhausted from the match. Dragonite was breathing heavily as well, each one waiting for the other to fall.

Dragonite closed her eyes as she began to sway. In a final cry, she crashed to the ground. Ash held his breath, as she remained there, motionless.

“Dragonite is unable to battle,” the official exclaimed, raising his flag, “The match goes to the challenger Ash Ketchum.”

Ash stood, rooted, gaping at the arena in front of him. He did it. The crowd erupted in a roar of applause and cheers. The announcer was screaming. There was a new champion. Ash was a Pokemon master. Lance called back Dragonite. Pikachu turned around and ran toward Ash. He came back to reality in time to catch his buddy in his arms.

Misty knew that she couldn’t wait any longer to go down to him. She sprinted down the stairs, slowing down only to ensure that she didn’t do a face plant. She climbed over the rail on the edge of the arena wall and jumped down the three feet to the arena floor. She shouted Ash’s name. He turned to catch a glimpse of her before she threw her arms around his shoulders, her eyes glistening with fresh tears.

He held her close to him, shutting his eyes, taking in the moment. He had done right by her. He was so grateful for the woman in his arms. She had pushed him back into training. It was because of her that he had managed to become a Pokemon master. She had helped him achieve his greatest of dreams.

After the broke away, Ash put a hand in his pocket. He would keep his promise, one that he wasn’t even sure if she remembered. He would make all of her dreams come true as well. He fished around for it. After discovering that the first pocket was empty, he moved on to the other one.

No. Oh no. No. No. No. That one was empty as well. He searched around on the ground in his immediate area. Not there, either. He must have left it back in the room. He’d have to wait to ask her. Cursing to himself, he knew that he missed his best opportunity. Now he wouldn’t be sure when the right time to ask her.

“Everything okay Ash?” Misty asked, slight concern in her voice.

“Yes, everything is perfect,” he replied, not wanting to let on that something was amiss.

She looked at him, skeptical at first. Something was off about him. He just became Champion and yet, he should have been happier, she’d decided. Why was he lying to her? Not able to come up with a logical explanation, Misty had to conclude that he might have been in shock. She had to work to keep grounded as well. It was too much to believe. Her brain kept wondering if it were all a dream.

Inside he was slightly panicked. _Was_ the ring in his room? Did he drop it maybe? He wanted it now for piece of mind. He had no idea of when he would be able to make it up there to check. Not that it mattered as much as he wanted to ask as soon as possible. He had made the smartest decision in his life and saved to pay for the insurance on the ring. It was a small comfort in the moment that he felt like a complete idiot.

“Ash?” called a voice from behind them, interrupting the pair.

Lance was standing before Ash and Misty, his arm extended. Hesitant, Ash stretched his arm out as well. Their hands met in a handshake. Ash was surprised to see that Lance was beaming at him. He had expected him to feel disappointed from losing his place as Champion.

“Congratulations,” he said, as they broke apart. “You’re now Champion. I know I should be sad about losing, but on the contraire, I feel elated to witness the rise of a young and powerful trainer.”

“Thank you, sir,” Ash managed to get out before the emotion took over his body and a tear flowed down his cheek.

“And to be honest,” Lance leaned over and whispered, “I was hoping that I’d retire soon anyway. I haven’t traveled in so long.”

Ash chuckled at the comment. He was the opposite. Taking a glance at Misty from the corner of his eye, he knew that he was done with traveling around for now—unless those journeys included the red head next to him. He would follow her to the end of the earth if required. She was all that he wanted now. She was his future.

“So Ash,” Lance shouted over the roar of the crowd. “We have some official business to take care of. Come with me.”

Ash turned to Misty. She nodded at him. Pikachu perched on his shoulder, he tailed Lance as the two men headed towards the exit of the arena. Ash took one last look at the crowd jumping and chanting his name. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. His legs carried him through the threshold as he left the cheers behind.

Lance took them down a long hallway and up an elevator to the top of the building adjoining the arena. This was the headquarters for the Champion and the Elite Four. They walked in silence. Ash wanted to say something, but was unsure of what he would actually say.

“This is the Hall of Champions,” Lance explained as they entered an elongated room. The lights came on in succession, until the whole room was bathed an orange glow. “Here is where we record all of the champions and their Pokemon. I haven’t been in this room for a very long time.”

“It’s an honor, sir,” Ash said.

“You don’t need to call me, sir.” Lance chuckled. “We’re equals now.”

Equals. Ash was equal to the very best that ever was. He was a Pokemon Master. This wasn’t just a dream, though part of his brain was still experiencing surrealism. He couldn’t stop grinning as he placed his pokeballs on the machine to put them all into history. Even Pikachu reluctantly went inside his ball for the brief minute. Ash was so proud of his little buddy. He clung to him a bit tighter when he came out again.

“Well now that the immediate business is done,” Lance said, his smile still present. “We can get on with the press conference and celebrations.”

“Press conference?” Ash asked. He would have to talk to reporters?

“Of course,” Lance replied. “I went through the same thing, though it was many years ago. I’m sure a confident guy like yourself will do fine.”

“Yeah sure,” Ash replied, not as confident. He recalled all of the run-ins he had had with the press over the past couple of years, especially in the beginning stages of dating Misty. The tabloids could be brutal. He could only imagine how they would be now that he was Champion and with her. Perhaps they should get a place away from the gym so she could get away from all of that. There was a sinking feeling in his stomach at the thought of the press with their wedding. That was of course, depending on Misty agreeing to marry him first. She could always say no, though he couldn’t think of a reason why. Oh why did he have to forget the ring? He needed to ask her later, and not a month later (which was how long it took to get that ring made).

“Ready Ash?” Lance asked as they exited the room.

“Yeah, sure.”

“There’ll probably be a party tonight, too,” he said as they headed down the hall and toward the elevator. “Our staff really knows how to throw a shindig. That was Misty, the gym leader of Cerulean, correct?”

“Yes, what about her?”

“Are you together?”

“Is that a problem?” Ash asked, his voice shooting up an octave. “I mean we’ve been a couple for a couple of years now, but if that’s a problem—”

“No, not at all,” Lance said, realizing the source of Ash’s anxiety. “We have no problems with a member of the league dating someone who runs a gym, especially when you’ve been together for a while.”

“Okay good,” he sighed.

“And if it were?” Lance asked. “What would you do then?”

“I’d give up being Champion,” Ash said without a second thought.

“Just like that?”

“Some things are more important,” Ash said as they got off the elevator, a few floors down. The conference room was down the hall, just above the lobby. “We are talking about the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

“Well in that case, I expect an invitation to the wedding.”


	5. Press Conference

**Chapter Five - Press Conference**

Misty shifted uncomfortably in her seat. The aluminum chair creaked under the weight of her body. She was nestled in between Delia and Brock as they waited for Ash to come out. Since seating was limited, Misty could only secure two guests with her pass. The rest of them were going to meet up with them later, presumably before the party. May was excited, thinking that the rest of them could go shopping would be a good opportunity to prepare for the party later that night. Misty partly wished that she could have gone with them. She hadn't anything new to wear and would have liked to not have to rely on old things; however, she knew that Ash would be expecting her to be there.

Everywhere else around them was swarming with reporters. Misty recognized a few of them as some of the paparazzi that used to follow her around—some of whom probably wrote that scathing article about her and Ash dating, which at the time wasn't true. She sighed, knowing that they might start asking her questions as they waited. A guy in front of her turned around when she thought about that. He lifted his hand to his notepad and opened his mouth for a brief second before Misty gave him a glare that could have rivaled Medusa's.

Her attention was diverted by the start of applause with people coming out onto the stage. The Elite Four were first to walk out and take their seats, followed by Lance. Ash came out last, rubbing his hands together, his shoulders tense. Pikachu was on his shoulder facing the audience, looking chipper as always.

Ash's chair creaked, the timbre heard throughout the room. He gained some color in his cheeks as he sat down. Pikachu jumped from his shoulder onto the table, looking up at Ash with hopeful eyes. The combination of a sigh and a chuckle erupted out of his chest. He reached into a pocket, and pulled out a small ketchup packet. He tore it open before handing it to the yellow mouse. It was all that he had on him at the moment, though Ash knew that Pikachu deserved a gallon of the stuff. It was because of him that he was now Champion, after all.

Misty had to suppress a giggle at the sight of the two of them. She didn't want to draw attention to herself, but it was hard when Ash and Pikachu's relationship was so adorable. She knew that he adored all of his Pokemon, but Pikachu would always have a special place in Ash's heart. He was his very first Pokemon, and a decade of and a half of being together showed that. She hoped that he would be as kind and caring to their own children someday.

A small blush crept on her face at the thought of them having children. They were still just dating, not married, not even engaged to be married, and there she was thinking about having kids with him. Once the thought crept into her head, she couldn't bury it back down. The image of dark-haired tiny humans with his chocolate brown eyes and a quiet cottage in the countryside outside of Cerulean were all she could focus on. She wanted that so badly with him that her heart ached.

It took a gentle poke in the side from Brock to yank her back into the moment. Ash was fielding a question from one of the reporters. There was a small grin on his face as he was finishing his answer.

"I can't even fully describe my feelings right now. I've wanted this for so long. It's amazing," Ash said, a wide smile erupting on his face. The flash of a camera caused him to blink more than necessary.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Um...fulfill my duties as the new Champion," Ash replied. "What else would I do?"

There were a few chuckles from the audience of reporters. Ash had that bewildered look on his face, as if he didn't get what the joke was. Misty heaved a sigh. He was as clueless as ever, not knowing that that part of everything was obvious. She knew that they were expecting something along the lines of him going on a vacation or to a theme park. Even though they had been dating for two years, he still didn't have much experience with the media. Brock started laughing as well, stopped by a quick jab to the ribs.

"What's so funny?" Ash asked.

"What Ash means," Lance interrupted. "Is that right now he is serious about his new duties about being Champion and won't have time for a vacation."

"That's what I said."

"Mr. Ketchum," a journalist said, standing from her seat. "I understand your plans for your career, but I think our readers would be interested in hearing about your plans for the other aspects of your life."

"Huh?"

"We'd like to know about stuff, such as your love life for example," she responded patiently, in midst of the quiet laughter around her.

"Well...there's not a whole lot to tell I guess. I have a girlfriend and she's awesome. I don't know what else to say about that."

"That was her down in the arena with you after you had won correct?"

"Yes," Ash said, growing impatient. Where was everyone going with this? "I mean she's here right now, if that's where this conversation is heading."

With his words, the room silenced. Heads turned in various directions until Misty had been located by a few individuals. The rest of the heads followed suit soon after. Her cheeks became flushed by the attention. She resisted the urge to bury her face in her delicate hands. She smiled sheepishly at the dozens of eyes penetrating through her.

"So what were you going to ask me?" Ash said, pulling the focus back on him.

"Well," the reporter started, "I was just wondering what the future holds for your relationship. Are we going to be hearing wedding bells any time soon?"

"Uh..."

Eyes went from Ash to Misty back to Ash again. More attention on Misty was not what Ash had intended at all. This press conference was starting to blow up in his face. He hoped that wedding bells were in his future, but this reporter was ruining his plans. He was stuck. He didn't want Misty to know about that ring hiding in his room. He also didn't want to make it seem like he would never ask her in the first place.

"How does that have anything to do with Pokemon?"

Yes, change the subject. That was the best course of action. Play dumb, Ash. It had worked for him for over a decade with Misty and everyone else, so why not now? He was watching Misty out of his peripheral. She sighed and shook her head. Good. She still thought that he was hopeless. He had successfully thrown her off, as far as he could tell. It would have been fine if he had been able to propose at the conclusion of the match, but he had to be stupid and forget the ring inside of his room.

The reported stared back at him, taken aback that someone could be that dense. He wasn't the best interview subject, though what would she should expect talking to a young man obsessed with Pokemon? She shifted in her seat and jotted something down in her notebook before opening her mouth to speak.

"From what I understand, Mr. Ketchum, your whole life doesn't revolve around Pokemon."

"Well most of it does. I mean I've been a Pokemon trainer for more than half my life and would have been longer if I had been allowed before I was ten."

"Yes but—"

"This is about me being the new Champion, so of course everything you ask me should be about Pokemon. I don't hear any questions about Pikachu or even my other Pokemon, who, mind you, are the reason I'm sitting here talking to you."

"So no further comment?"

Ash was getting beyond annoyed at this point. This lady didn't want to seem to quit. He was extremely tempted to get up and storm out of the room, but one look at Misty, Brock, and his mum caused him pause. It wouldn't be fair to them. He realized that it wasn't just his victory. This was for them too. Also, it would look pretty bad, and he could only imagine the headlines. He chose his next words carefully.

"On my personal life? I don't want to answer any questions about that stuff. So, stick to Pokemon."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Misty was glaring at the reporter. Brock placed a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to stay in her seat. He knew it was probably not best to make a scene, but Misty was ready to kick some reporter ass. That woman went too far with Ash, and she had half a mind to sick her Gyarados on her.

"Not worth it, Misty," Brock whispered to her.

"I can be the judge of that," she muttered back.

"Not so sure about that," he sighed. "You don't want to make things difficult for Ash."

"Fine," she grumbled.

The press conference lasted for another twenty minutes. Most of the time Ash enthused over each of his Pokemon individually, much to the disdain of the reporters. They shifted uncomfortably in their chairs, checking their phones constantly. Misty even caught a glimpse of some guy in front of her sexting some chick he had met the night before—so trashy. Some things you cannot unsee.

They wrapped up the press conference with a few questions for the other members of the Elite Four before everyone filed out of the room. Ash caught Misty's eye as he was exiting the stage door and gave her a smile and his famous pose. Her heart leapt in her throat as a blush crept onto her face. Even after all of this time, he could still make her weak in the knees. The reporters also started filing out of the room, leaving notes and empty plastic cups littered across the carpet under the sea of chairs.

"Come on," Brock said to her as he and Delia got out of their seats. "Let's try to see if we can find Ash before the party."


End file.
